sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
What happened in Our Last Stand?
Overview Millenniums after Apocalypse 2, most of the universe along with Mobius, was reformed after the clash between The Creator and Lucifer. Lux became the planet that was once known as Mobius and 8 powerful nations emerged. They are: Kingdom of Bris, Noglan Empire, Vermilion Republic, Lapis Dominion, United Juun Kingdom, Phion Kingdom, Mythril Federation, and the Yusna Confederation. 7 of these great nations hold the 7 Aegis Emeralds which allowed them to flourish. However, the Lapis Dominion grew a desire to to control the emeralds, so it formed an alliance with the Noglan Empire, Yusna Confederation, and the Kingdom of Bris. Together they assaulted the Mythril Federation and easily defeated it. The remaining nations panicked and formed an alliance to stop the new menace. Protagonists Tempus the Ferret Herba the Cat Arx the Wolverine Decimus the Hedgehog Liberalis the Polecat Belligerents Phoenix Alliance Vermilion Republic Phion Kingdom United Juun Kingdom Shining Moon Alliance Lapis Dominion Kingdom of Bris Noglan Empire Yusna Confederation Mythril Federation (under Noglan and Yusna control; Emerald within Lapis custody) Story Months after the Myhtril conquest, the Shining Moon Alliance invaded the Phion Kingdom with plans on capturing their Aegis Emerald. Tempus, a young soldier of Phion runs through the burning streets of Humtown. The last member of his team, Tempus rushes to get an important message to General Askaar. After going through a collapsing building, he is met by Yusnan troops and is forced to fight them. The young ferret succeeds in defending himself and continues forward although not long after a mech is used to intercept him. Tempus draws his blade and fights the machine but is knocked aside not long into the battle. He's about to be incinerated though two others show up to the scene. They are Liberalis the Polecat and Arx the Wolverine.. Liberalis heals Tempus' wounds and with their powers combined, the mech is crushed. The three move out and fight their way to the general and Tempus hands him the message. The message contained orders from another general stating that all Phion forces will be evacuated from the city so the esper Titan can demolish the invading forces. Tempus is given the order to signal nearby airships to evacuate the army from the city. Tempus along with others clear a nearby plaza and radio the airships. They hold onto their position for a few minutes and leave once the airships arrive. On board, Tempus witnesses Titan being summoned and its earthquake completely destroy the once beautiful city. Back in the base that Tempus is stationed at, he formally thanks Liberalis and Arx. They invite Tempus to join them in a card game. It is there where they reminisce about their days at the academy. The next day, Tempus is put into Liberalis' and Arx's squad where he also meets Decimus the Hedgehog. The four talk a bit until they're called to the meeting room. They are tasked to help lead an attack on the port city of Stormdrag. Boarding an airship, they fly to city to reclaim it from Dominion and Noglan troops. Soon after entering the city, they're shot down and their airship crashes deep within enemy territory. Battle for Stormdrag Tempus wakes up to find himself covered by the debris of the wrecked airship. It appears that 13 of the original 22 in the airship lived which included Tempus' allies. They may have been shot down but the four agree to move forward with their assignment so they make their way to the harbor. While fighting, they witness an unbelievably large airship developed by the Lapis Dominion for the purpose of easily wiping out ground troops and dropping off hundreds of their own. The four continue into the harbor where they fight waves of powerful enemy soldiers as well as beasts trained for war. After clearing the harbor, Arx receives a radio call telling all units to withdraw to the city. The party is confused on why to commander would want them to retreat, but they followed their order. Battling through the streets, Decimus feels magical energy near him. The Lapis airship appears over them once more, and see a watch under it open then dropping something. Once the object is dropped, it explodes where it tears down multiple buildings and the shock wave of the blast knocks down the team. As soon as they get up, they book it so they can escape but are quickly cut off by the Noglan general, Fatum, who challenges them to a quick fight. The four have no choice and accept the challenge. The four barely manage to defeat her and before she leaves, Fatum wishes them good luck. As she disappears, the airship began to glow. Liberalis begins to run with the party following him when suddenly the airship fires multiple beams into the sky where they come crashing down into the city. Tempus opens his eyes to see that he's in a hospital where his wounds are being treated. He asks the doctor what happened to the rest of his friends. The doctor tells him that they're find and that they're waiting for Tempus in the hallway. He let's out a sigh of relief and asks the doctor to let them in. The three are let in and they discuss the destructive power of the airship used by the Lapis Dominion. A few days later, they're informed that they'll intercept the airship using their own, however they're fully aware that their airships are weaker than their enemy's. But, they're given the stone containing the Esper Bahamut to destroy the airship as soon as they encounter it that way they can head towards their next target. Category:Stories